warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seedpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 03:04, June 3, 2012 Hi welcome to the wiki! I see you like wolves, so you might want to see our wolf pack roleplay :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but you have to join a clan with the cat and RP it first. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:50, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, just add yourself :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) Just so you know, ThunderClan and MountainClan are the most active clans, Umbras Pack is the most active wolf pack. P.S. Would you like a siggie? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Finished, do you know how to make it work? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, you shouldn't introduce new cat groups to the RP. Then everyone will want to RP one, blah, blah, blah. And please sign at the end of your message. I'm very nice about it, but some users won't even read it if they don't know who it's from. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) O.K :) And thank you! But I'm sure that you can draw just as good :) And just try and sign your siggie. Add four ~'s to the end of your post. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I think you should read the Roleplay Tutorial :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Only active users can create a clan. Be active for another week or two, and you may create FrostClan :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Please don't post pictures on other people's pages. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Epic Box Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) But there are still lots of dots by the edges. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RP? Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you have to leave me a request to adopt Autumn! Besides, i rp her!* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 02:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) You can have her, but to warn you, i've deicded to drown Winter and Autumn, and have Spring perhaps run away, ashamed. To let u know, Autumn's not going to be next alpha, cause Nocte's oldest in Aestuo's litter. * SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 02:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about them :) I'll fix 'em later :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, just create the page :) Stop asking permission to do things, the only thing you need to ask for is clan creation. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RP? And I'll join your wiki :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) How about Umbras Pack and Stella Pack? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:03, June 26, 2012 (UTC) K, but you can make a wolf in SP (Stella Pack) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's StarClan for wolf packs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "About Wolves" Sorry, but I couldn't help but read the "about wolves" section on your user page. But you know, a lot of us know that stuff already. We know that wolves and cats are very different. And you have to remember, this is all pretend :) Both Warriors and Wolves of the Beyond are of the fanstasy genre. Cats don't heave leaders. Cats don't have medicine cats or deputys. Cats don't have ceremonys for their young. There are two alphas so wolf packs are different from the cat clans. There are patrols and freash-kill piles so we all don't get confused with all the different terms. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I just kind of had to tell you about this :) P.S. Your new fanfic is really good :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nah. I'm not that great of a writer :P But thanks anyways :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, Faolan. I honestly don't know. I hate it when there are fights on my wiki, but when it's with another admin, it becomes a thousand times harder. I love creativity, I love democracy, and I love freedom. And I hate it when I can't keep those things alive in something that I created. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I already roleplay Redstorm in LionClan.Tigerfoot 16:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) omg....Sharpstar and Icyfang should be brother and sister, and no one should know about it! XD Silverstar 13:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, but don't tell anyother users. ;) Silverstar 15:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to join Warriors:Cats and claans wiki :)Tigerfoot 19:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RP? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) How about Umbras Pack and LeopardClan? You can start :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Let's chat.Tigerfoot 02:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) There is no shading, and alternate chararts are only used if the cat has changed, not because of how it was described in a fanfic. And you can't post it to the page because you are not a member of project charart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but there is no character on this wiki named "Independance." Your horse category contest entry was removed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You didn't have to take down all your drawings, just the horse because it broke the last rule. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Wanna chat? I'm on nowTigerfoot 15:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ok, did Icy say u can join? If so, your first asssignment is to make me a gray tom (Warrior) with green eyes.Silverstar 15:11, July 16, 2012 (UTC) good, but you need to fully shade the neck, and shade the bottom half of the colored eye part. Also, shadoe under the belly.Silverstar 15:35, July 16, 2012 (UTC) better. Use the blur toool (It looks like a tear drop) to blur the shading with the normal color. Don't blur the lines!!Silverstar 15:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ok, here's an example on how you shade them. You also use the dodge tool for the light spots:Silverstar 16:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) XD no, we're still on our first assignment. See how i shaded on the brown tabby above? Try shading like that, like in those spots.Silverstar 16:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I need u to start over. Shade him on how i shaded this cat:Silverstar 16:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Much better! See if Icy has anything to say about it.Silverstar 17:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. Add more highlights to the tail an chest More shading to the eye. Lighten the ear pink.. And choose a light source. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Much better! But I'm not your mentor XD ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Oh, don't worry. Icefern said that she could spam her page on chat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Um, excuse me, but what is all this "name-calling" that you were saying Icefern did? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) XD No, you see, she isn't picking on you. If any user clicks on that link, it send them to their own user page. I clicked on it and it led to my user page :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) XD It's fine :) Anyways, you said you play Howrse the other day. Do you mind if I ask what is you user name on that game? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) That's cool :) RP? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Lol it's a special page link that goes to the person's own page called "Special:MyPage" :P [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 20:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, can't find you on SSB fanfiction wiki.) SSB(Super Smash Bros) is a series of games where nintendo characters fight. I will explain more later, can you tell me how to get a chat thing on my wiki?Tigerfoot 12:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) All right, I already got it but thanks :)Tigerfoot 16:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Did u say you liked my name soooo much?Tigerfoot 16:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Brace Yourself Hi, Faolan :) I saw that message on Silver's talk page.....you might want to delete your kit. People don't like it when you make there cat's relatives without asking first. I would'' strongly'' advise you do and delete that message on her talk page. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, I think I'm getting confused with every clan. False alarm...I think. Sorry, so many clans @_@ ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, false alarm.... Um....forget everything I said back there. I'm not sure what I'm talking about. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) K :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ok! (Undercovre again! :P)Silverstar 13:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Faolan, you have to join my new wiki, here's a link!:) :http://catclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_Clans_Wiki Silverstar 21:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Why does...? Hey Faolan, on your profile page, why does the link to a 'kittypet', go to my profile page?? Is it like a special link that goes to your own profile page or something? Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 10:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thought so. I've seen those links before on other people's profiles. Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 07:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Um, Faolan are you going to be active? Because if not, we need a new RPer for Sharpkit.Tigerfoot 17:19, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Faolan :( But your RP characters have been put up for adoption because you were inactive. WolfStar even said you quit WotB wiki. I will try to remove as many of them as I can from memory. If anyone trys to adopt one of your characters, just say that that was your RP character and tell me. I'll fix it riight away :) Sorry again :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) You have to post a spotlight request. :) go to communty central to find it. (Sorry, it wont let me post the link...) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't like it....I love it :D It's going to take one heck of an idea to beat that :) I'll post them all on a blog or something so we all can vote later. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) Oh, how did you chnage your user name? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Do you mind if I tell T? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind commenting on the new blanks? Even apprentices of PCA can approve or comment on chararts. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Why did you erase the Roleplay character adoptions page? That is in fact an act of vandalism. You have to tell me why you did that. I doubt if it was on purpose, though. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:14, August 22, 2012 (UTC) The page was blank when I went to inspect it. It's fine because I can tell you didn't do it on purpose. :) Sometimes the wiki dose weird things when people edit :S Just type out your request again, please. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) R u ready for ur next charart assignment?Silverstar 17:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ok, but here's ur assignment for later on: Queen, long fur, White pelt, green eyes.Silverstar 18:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) This is one reason why i made you do white. :) The white pelt should be a very pale gray, not completely white. :) (So i we can see the shading.)Silverstar 14:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hai! Can you read my story Volenose's Judgement and vote in its poll?Tigerfoot 21:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) yus, he'll only like Goldenstar.:) Can u please be more active on meh wiki? :(Silverstar 19:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) K :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC)